Code of Conduct
This page outlines the conduct expected of all Living Eberron server members. In A Nutshell #1: Wheaton's Law - "Don't be a dick." #2: Read the rules. #3: Don't make us create more rules. 3 Strikes Rule Players (or characters) that consistently contribute to an uncomfortable or unwelcoming environment will be removed from the server at moderator discretion. Some offenses are considered serious enough that they warrant an immediate "strike". 3 strikes and you're out. What behavior earns a strike? Half of the moderator team must agree that behavior was serious to warrant a strike. The following behavior is generally considered grounds for a strike: * If a mod says that a conversation is over, it's over. No exceptions, no arguments about why it should be allowed. Continuing to push a topic after any mod has asked that conversation end will result in an immediate strike. * Blatantly or repeatedly breaking any server rule. * Blatantly or repeatedly disrespecting or attacking another player, DM, or moderator. * Continuing any activity after asked to stop by a moderator, even if not explicitly outlined in the rules. * Note: Hate speech will not be tolerated, resulting in THREE STRIKES and instant removal from server without any warning. How are players notified? Upon the first two strikes, you will receive a Direct Message from a moderator clearly informing you of the issue and that you have received a strike. Don't argue, accept it and resolve to avoid any more! Arguing with a moderator upon receiving this notification will result in an additional strike being given immediately. When are players removed from the server? Moderators will reach unanimous agreement before any player is removed from the server for misbehavior. If you strike out a third time, upon moderator consensus, you will be removed from the server without any further warning. X-Card & Discomfort In Game If ever you are uncomfortable with anything happening in game, please communicate this with your DM, whether it's prompting anxiety, calling up past trauma, or otherwise delving into unwanted territory. Some people may wish to speak openly about this in OOC. Others may want to take it to PMs and tell their DM privately, or a moderator if they're not comfortable talking to their DM at the moment. Or you're always welcome and encouraged to use the X-card emote, no words required: just emote :xcard: in OOC (or message your DM the words "X-card") and the DM will immediately pause the game. You never have to explain why something is uncomfortable for you, or why you used the X-Card--it doesn't matter why. Once your discomfort has been expressed via words or the X-Card, the game will pause. Without any expectation for you to explain why something was challenging, your DM will work with you (in OOC or PM, your choice) to determine the most comfortable resolution. Perhaps this will mean retconning the most recent NPC action, deleting another player's post that made you uncomfortable, or simply steering the game away from a topic and in another direction from this point forward. This helps to keep the game fun and welcoming for everyone. If ever a DM or other player gives you any pressure or criticism for expressing discomfort or using the X-Card, please message a moderator immediately. General Expectations This is a community for collaborative storytelling that everyone can enjoy. This server is intended to provide all players a comfortable home to play a game we love in a setting we adore. Towards that goal, the moderators have the following expectations of all players: No discussion of IRL politics or religion. Period. No exceptions. If you want to discuss politics or religion, take it to private messages. Language and content must be kept PG-13. If it doesn't have a place in a PG-13 Indiana Jones or Marvel movie, it doesn't have a place here. This includes strong profanity, sexual innuendo, sexual activity, and anything else that might make another player uncomfortable. Yes, mildly-inappropriate jokes are hilarious upon occasion, but any player who consistently toes the line on this will be removed from the server. No ERP. Your character is not here to hook up. This server is about a group of professional adventurers, explorers and heroes motivated principally by the will to do good. You should not bring a character whose primary expression is sexual or romantic. PG-13 shipping and popcorn can be good fun in the #ic-lounge (with consent of all parties) but if you're looking to focus on these topics there are more suitable servers elsewhere. Reiterating the ultimate rule: Don't be a dick. Posting In Character Consent Matters Whether on mission or in the #ic-lounge and other channels, respect the autonomy of other characters! No weapons drawn or spells cast on other PCs without EXPRESS permission from the other player, Similarly, if a character expresses hesitance or lack of consent for any action, even just a simple touch of healing or assistance with an ability check, you must ''receive explicit consent from the player before going contrary to that. '''No means no.' Do not remove another character's agency. Do not write another character's story. As a more general rule, do not take *any* actions that might have a significant impact on another character's story without PMing the player first to discuss your intent. This includes romance, antagonism, discovering/revealing secrets, and inflicting any sort of trauma on another character. Lounge Chat While you’re out adventuring, you are still allowed to post in the #ic-lounge, #ic-side-talk, #ic-downtime, or #ic-arena. Things said in these rooms only have a loose connection to the timeline of actual play. However, these are considered in-character channels, and things said or done here CAN and DO affect your character. Remember to respect the RP, development and autonomy of other characters in the following ways: Catch up before joining in. Before entering the lounge, take time to read the history. If you don't have time to catch up on (at minimum) the last 10-20 messages, you don't have time to RP; stick to the OOC peanut gallery. Respect if other characters are having a moment that shouldn't be interrupted. If you see that someone is involved in meaningful, serious character development that might be interrupted if you enter (e.g. if it would cut a conversation awkwardly short), first PM the player to ask permission or ask in #ooc-roleplay. Do NOT enter without player consent and interrupt something for giggles, or otherwise interfere with serious story arcs. It is not your job to write another character's story. Respect that other players have their own plans for their character, and do not take any in-character actions that might remove their autonomy, reveal secrets, or otherwise change a character's trajectory wiithout PMing the player to ask. (A great example of this done right: Reva wanted to research Aida's psionic abilities. Before posting downtime about the initial research or asking Aida on a coffee date to interrogate her, Reva's player PMed Aida's and they set boundaries for exactly what the player was comfortable having revealed to other characters, and what would remain a secret for now.) Don't start RP then go AFK. Don't enter the lounge if you don't have time to dialogue in real-time with other players. If you are AFK or otherwise busy (e.g. if it would take you 20 minutes to respond to the activity in lounge), please respect others and exit until such time as you're fully available. You can either narrate your character out of the lounge IC, or at least put them to sleep at the bar or on a couch. Otherwise, the lounge can be left suspended in time, waiting for you to respond to a question you'll never answer.... If characters are left "unattended" in the lounge for an extended period of time, it's assumed that your character mysteriously passed out and has been unconscious since your last post. Don't sign back on 12 hours later and declare you were listening to an entire personal conversation between others while other players assumed your absence. Repeated issues with a character being left "unattended" in lounge may result in the player being asked to refrain from lounging altogether. Use #side-talk for conversations that don't take place in the lounge itself. #Side-talk is intended for you're chatting in the archives, the hallway, someone's room, etc. However, the same rules about being present during RP apply here as in the lounge. Don't start a #side-talk conversation then leave the other player hanging. If you can't start and finish the entire conversation at once, have it via PM instead, then edit a transcript and post to #side-talk or #downtime as appropriate. Don't delete messages IC after they've been responded to by other players. If you need to edit to clarify something, do so, then make an OOC note to let other players know about it. But deleting messages after a conversation is in progress breaks continuity and is frustrating to those who spent the time responding to you. Just a reminder: Consent Matters! The same consent rules apply to lounge play as they do on any adventure. Mods reserve the right to delete messages that are disruptive to respectful RP, to narrate characters out of the lounge that sign off for an extended period, and to otherwise retcon anything necessary for smooth RP. Play-by-Post Logistics While on an adventure, please keep the following in mind so games can run as smoothly as possible. Be communicative. This should go without saying, but these types of games live and die by the players and DMs being able to talk to each other and sharing their expectations and setbacks. If you're going to be out for a day, let the DM know. If you have a usual schedule that you're not going to be able to stick to for the weekend, same deal. Not having fun? Obviously, say so. This is important no matter how you play, but it's especially important for play-by-post games. Post in-character at least once a day (or much more!). By joining an adventure, you commit to a minimum of one significant narrative in-character interaction a day (whether one long post or many short ones dialoguing with others). When in combat, you also need to check in regularly so you can make attack rolls in a timely manner. Ideally, characters will regularly interact with their world and each other throughout the day. Different DMs may have varying expectations for the speed players post with - make sure to check with them for their preferences if you're not sure you have enough time. We all have busy lives, but if you do not post, it grinds the game to a halt. Momentum is incredibly important in play-by-post, and if you lose it, it's hard to gain back! Characters that do not regularly contribute to building the story may be disqualified from adventure rewards upon mission completion, or removed from the in-progress adventure at DM discretion. When you post, include relevant information. This will reduce the back and forth between you and the DM and will, in turn, keep the momentum from falling. Roll damage for an attack, even if you're not sure if it hit. If it doesn't hit, the DM will ignore the damage roll. If you want to make a specific kind of check, even if you're not sure if the DM will allow it, you should roll (unlike in an IRL game, where you shouldn’t roll until requested!). If the DM doesn’t want you to make that check, it’s easy to retcon. Similarly, if you're unsure between two different checks, include the numbers for both. Don't be afraid of “ifs” when you need to use them - "if I succeed on this ability check, then I...." Much like "failing forward", always "post forward". It's important to let our posts drive the story forward, rather than grinding it to a halt. While the DM won't move scenes forward without everyone having a chance to act, play-by-post gameplay is asynchronous. A conversation between other characters might be started and finished while you sleep or work. Rather than signing in hours later and expecting action and conversation to rewind, join the scene where it currently stands. Find a way to push the current momentum forward with your post. Just like in a movie, there is a "camera" in D&D. All our characters exist during the whole game, but at any given moment, the camera is only looking at one small section of the overall action. Just because the camera isn't on your character during a moment doesn't mean they aren't actively doing things in the scene, but it doesn't have to be written down for the narrative. The audience understands your character is there doing things even when the camera is on a closeup of another quiet conversation between two people. Then when you wake up or finish work and are ready to post, the camera shifts back over to where they are now, not where they were 10 minutes ago. Follow initiative in-combat. Unless stated otherwise, combat should continue in standard initiative order. The DM will post and pin the initiative in the OOC channel for each combat encounter. (Out of combat, players may act and dialogue in whatever order feels most natural.) Use both the IC and OOC channels. Each adventure has an IC (in-character) and OOC (out-of-character) channel. Please make sure you have notifications enabled for both, even if you usually ignore chat in other channels. At the end of your adventure, the IC transcript will be posted to the wiki for others to read and enjoy - any plot-relevant actions, conversation, combat, etc should go in IC. Most DMs prefer dice rolls to go IC as well, but you can check with them to be sure. The OOC channel is used for general banter, metagaming, clarification questions for the DM, etc. The OOC transcript will not be posted on the wiki, so if it’s something that should be in the permanent record, please put it in IC! 'Training Arena - PVP ' In addition to the server-wide code of conduct for #ic-arena and all other in-character channels, the following specific rules (both conduct & mechanics) apply to the training arena: Training Arena PVP Rules